Lost in Death
by wild MAGIC user
Summary: Im in heaven. Actually, shes not. Shes somewhere in death, actually, inbetween. How dd Zarra, an average 12 year old girl living in Boston get here? With the help of a few friends, Zarra, Sky, Fang and Iggy will find a way to escape death.But who will pay
1. Chapter 1

**HI!!!!!! This is chapter one of a fanfic that me, wild MAGIC user, and my friend, INU carrot, are writing. I hope you enjoy, this is going to get confusing. **

**This fanfic is just about every good story out together. It is a Tamora PierceXInuyahsaXreal lifeXMaximum Ride cross over. Confusing enough? Not really. **

**Oh ya, and fang ACTUALLY TALKS!!!!- INUcarrot.**

"Am I in heaven?" A little girl walked up to me. She had light brown hair and limp curls dangling next to her face.

"Actually, no your not." She said. She didn't seem any older than 9, though no more than 11.

"What do you mean 'actually no'?" I asked.

"Well, your not." A big smile cracked her face.

"Umm…am I in hell?" I asked.

"No, your not, at-least, I don't think so." A confused expression crossed her face before she hid it.

"OK, I'm not in heaven, I'm not in hell. Then WHERE-AM-I????" I screamed. I'm sorry folks, but I hate people who don't say anything outright. I hate riddles.

"Well…Uh… your kind of in between those two…somewhere." She said this soft, like she was scared. This only got me more P.O.ed.

"You're kidding me right?" I looked at her, straight at the eyes. I noticed that they were a misty brown, and I wondered what mine looked like at this moment.

"Oh…Oh...Uh…not really." She seemed to be out of words, so she bounced to the other side of our enclosure. That's right to all you people listening. She bounced. Our prior place of rest was actually more of a trampoline. I was so mad I was about to scream enough to blow her head off when I looked to the other side of her. There, on another enclosure (trampoline) I saw the hottest, cutest, tallest guy ever!!!!!!!!!!! (a/e INUcarrot talking here.) He had black hair, black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and his eyes were,,,well black. Then I saw another one….he was OK looking. Nothing special. He had blondeish-brown hair. He had a good body, but his eyes were really something else. They looked like smoke was bottled up inside of them. I stared at them for a while before the other one (the hot one) said something.

"Looking at something, are we?" Asked the one that was in black.

"Uh..well…"I stumbled, then recovering, I sneered, "nothing special."

"Huh, haven't been here for 5 minutes and already Fang is talking." The little girl, who ever she was, said "I mean, that's more than I got out of him…ever."

"Yeah…well…W…Where AM I???????"

"I told you," she said, faking impatience, "you're in-between."

"Uh…that helps." I said, but was cut off from saying anymore by a dark, mysterious sounding voice saying

"LAY!!!" That simple command forced me to fly, sprawling me flat on me face in the most…'laying' position.

"What the heck was that?" I asked.

"Oh, just god. He likes it when we sleep."

"Just…just god? Are you kidding?"

"What? He is nothing special." The little tyke was starting to sound really impatient with me. 'Oh ya,' I thought. 'Cause god isn't anything special.'

"Uh huh, not really from what I have heard. Next your going to tell me the Easter bunny brings you eggs while you go to the bathroom."

"The Easter who?" I couldn't see her face, but she sounded really confused.

"The Easter-never mind. You don't know about the Easter Bunny?" I asked.

"I don't' remember a lot of things. I was three when I died."

"Died? What? Im dead? Is this a joke?" I was starting to panic.

"What do you think I meant when I said in-between?"

"Uh…Uh…Well I… OMFG I'M dead!!!!" All I couldthink of was crying, of horror movies, and of…him.

"Anyway, now that you know that you're dead…haha…what is your name?"

"Uh…Good question…I have no idea, I guess I forgot it." The little girl said in a happy voice,

"Lets make up names! I don't have one either! I couldn't do it with Fang or Iggy, they wouldn't talk." Fang and Iggy, ey? I'll remember those two.

"Oh, umm, you seem kind of cheery, why don't you try me first?" I asked.

"You are kind of funny, spitefull…and…ummm….OH!!! sarcastic. How about Zarcastic? It has a nice ring to it." She looked completely happy with herself. Which is when I realized she was sitting up.

"How about Zar?" Fang asked.

"Zar…Zar…Zarra." I rolled it around on my tongue. I like the way it felt, I liked the name. It had that zesty, spicy feeling to it. "Zarra it is." I said.

**OOOOHHH!!!!! WHAT NOW???? Fang is super hot!!!(INUcarrot talking here again!!!)** **Now there is a little cliffy that I am proud of. Now to start work on the next chappie. (That was wild MAGIC user. A.K.A WiLd ChIlD.)**

**FANG IS HOT!!!!! (Guess who.)**

**We really would love if you reviewed, so please just click that little violet button. It wont hurt, I promise. We have it under lock and key.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Did you like the last chapter? If you did then here is some more. FANG IS SOOOO F HOT!!!! (Guess who) for all those of you who guessed, yes it was INUcarrot. Uh huh, you're all right. **

**This is chapter 2. If any of you are wondering how we came up with this, well, we are just mutant geniuses. Nothing special. Really, though, it all thanks to the trampoline, and REALLY FREAZING weather. (INUcarrot would like to add some swears to back that up.)**

"So…ummm….what is your name?" I asked. Zarra…it was the most awesome name ever. Now to make hers.

"I don't know something exotic." She had a dreamy look as she said this, as if floating on air.

"Uh…" I said when Fang spoke up.

"How about Shut-Up?" Fang asked. "Something you never do."

"Haha, not funny." The girl said. "I wouldn't be talking Mr. I-can't take my eyes off of Zarra." My face turned 20 shades of red. So did Fang's. Iggy, the bastard that he is, just laughed his ass off. (**a/e INUcarrot likes her swears…a little too much.) **

"Shut up." I muttered to her. "A fine name."

"Huh. Both of you should go stuff your wholes." She said.

"Fine, fine. Little miss cute, your cute, your funny, your annoying, your out of this world (literally) how about….Sky?" I was impressed. I wondered how I had come up with it. I guess it was a good thing, because she looked completely satisfied. A smile the length of her face spread, and she looked like a clown. I couldn't keep it down. The laughs…exploded. I was curled tightly in a ball.

"LAY!" Once again, I was flat on my face looking right at the floor. It was annoying.

"Ow." Was all I managed to get out before the same powerful voice said

"SHUSH!" I shushed. I tried to open my mouth. It was glued shut.

"That is better." A woman's voice said. It sounded like a pack of wolves on the hunt, yet at the same time gentle, like bells chiming. "You guys had best get some sleep, so we can get some rest." She said it forcefully, but not meanly.

"Uh huh, not another peep, or you can come with me to visit hell." This voice sounded like nails on a chalk-board. An instant thought came to my mind: OMG!!! The devil. I nearly laughed. I wasn't in hell. I still didn't know where I was, but I could cross that off of my list.

"Now, we are going to go to the other side of the world. If we here another peep, you will spend the night with the devil." This was the woman god. Soon I could hear nothing, and was sure that they were gone.

"UP!" Sky said. She stood, as if the gods had just asked her to do something, and she brushed It off with no thought what so ever.

"Hmmmmm." I said. My mouth was still shut, but my throat still worked.

"Right," she said. "UP!" I sat up, but my mouth was still glued.

"MMMMMMM!" I said.

"Right…uh….SPEAK!" I breathed in a big sigh, then slowly opened my mouth

"Damb why does he always do that and who were those two other people?" I yelled.

"Shut –up keep your voice down or they will come back." Sky said, "Those people were the devil and his wife your lucky his son wasn't here. Look you have to be quiet around them and obey them. If you don't well let's just say it ain't pretty I had to learn the hard way about that."

"Oh sorry. So ummm …….. What do you want to do." I asked.

"Do what? We can't do much. I am going to bed." With that Sky fell onto the bouncy floor and seemed to fall asleep. I looked at the floor and grimaced. I was thankful it wasn't granite, bit come on people! Not one cushion, blanket, nothing. Not that we needed it. The air was dead. No movement anywhere. It was warm, but not hot. I was satisfied, which surprised me. I hadn't had anything to drink or eat for a while. I didn't need to go to the bathroom, and sleep was only a choice. I was not sleepy, but there wasn't anything else to do, and it is what everyone else was doing.

"Good night, I guess." I slowly laid back down, and found that it was not that uncomfortable. Not anything wonderful or miraculous, but not bad. I sighed, and then fell into a deep slumber, one I would only dream of later. (**a/e get it? She would dream of sleeping that heavily…nm. Some wild MAGIC user nonsense.) **

A few hours later I awoke, to soft murmurs behind me. Sky and Iggy were in a furious discussion about something. Fang was still asleep, a black huddle in the middle of the other trampoline. I did not need anything. Once again I felt the oppressing force of the non-wind, the sun that was non-existent, my stomach that did not need anything to fill it. I was starting to get bored. I was getting annoyed by the hushed yelling and screaming. So, for what I remember from my-alive-days, I did my own little dance.

_SOLJA BOY A MINUTE _

_OH_

_WATCH ME CRANK IT_

_WATCH ME ROLL_

_WATCH ME CRANK THAT SOLJA BOY_

_THAT SUPER MAN_

_THAT OH!_

_NOW WATCH ME _

_YOU CRANK THAT SOLJA BOY_

_NOW YOU CRANK THAT SOLJA BOY_

_NOW YOU CRANK THAT SOLJA BOY _

_NOW YOU…_

All I could see out of the corner of my eye was three confused people watching me, wondering what the heck I was doing. I was wondering that same thing. But hey, it is solja boy. I realized then that we were not the only trampolines. There were thousands and thousands, probably millions of trampolines everywhere. I turned my head to see an old lady sitting on one of the trampolines by herself.

"NO f way, that is my grandma!!! HI grandma….uh, that isn't my grandma." I turned beat red, and then slowly turned away from the woman. Sky was laughing and Fang and Iggy were in hysterics. "Ya hahahaha …….ha……ha. Well I it was kind of funny I give myself props." Non-stop laughter, "Okay ya it is a little funny." Non-stop laughter. "Ya you know you guys can stop laughing now." Non-stop laughter. "Ya not really that funny anymore." Non-stop laughter. "Hello you guys are starting to piss me off here." Non-stop laughter. "Alright you are pissing off an already pissed off girl here."

Non-stop laughter.

"Can't stop laughing!" Iggy yelled out clutching his stomach

"Okay that's it you have done it you have f pissed me off more. I am going to-"Before I even got to say anymore I was screaming at the top of my lungs. "SHUT THE F UP!!!!!!" They were all staring at me with peculerur eyes.

"Alright al right we'll stop if you stop screaming!" Sky yelled over me.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" YOU ARE ALL SO INFEREATING!!!!! WHY AM I STUCK WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!?"

**Inuyasha stuff is coming up soon, so just be patient and bear with us. It is 12:09 at night, we are hyper, I just ate a pear, and INUcarrot just stuffed down 2 oranges with salt. Ewwwww! So gross. Here is INUcarrot so don't think this will make any sense: HOT HOT YES THEY ARE HOT HOT INUYASHA FANG SESSHOMARU IGGY AND SOME HOT GUYS I LOOKEDUP ONLINE!!!!! She is soooo weird! She picked out all of these weird looking guys that all looked emo. DID NOT!!! Uh huh SCREW YOU! DAMB THEY WERE GOOD LOOKING MAN I JUST WANT TO ……..she is soo weird, I could kill….**

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess you can tell that Zarra and Fang like eachother, or, atleast, Zarra likes Fang. Fang is kind of un-emotional, but he DID he lose Max. More on that later. DAMB, IS FANG TAKEN??? As you can probably tell, INUcarrot is always in capitol. Im not, get used to it. Anyway, it is 12:35, and it looks like the world outside is just as black and cold as our hearts. We are having a bit of trouble with INUcarrot's digestive systems. Nothing big. Actually, its deathly. **

**Anyway, this chapter is going to be good. We will try to get you a little bit of everyone's backround (except Fang, leave the best for last!) in this chapter. NOT ONLY THE BEST, THE HOTTEST!!! You can tell she is obsessed, uh huh.**

**Here it goes, rolly polly ooly.**

**(Sky's POV.)**

---------------------------------------------------2 days later-------------------------------------------

Everyone was looking at me. I guess it was time to share. We had talked a little about our pasts before, but now was time to get deep. I sighed, why did I always have to go first?

"Well, I am nine and I died when I was 3. I don't remember much. There were 6 unknown men…at my dad's party. It was at the bar. I know a felt a lot of pain, but I don't remember much of that now. Just a lot of movement, and shadows, and darkness. Then light, then I was here. I was alone for awhile. Most of these trampolines were empty. I didn't have many people to talk to, just the gods. They are pretty boring. Then Fang and Iggy came. They didn't talk much either. By then I was eight. A year later you came, and then three days went by, and now we are here." I sighed, hoping they were content. I know I wanted to curl up in a ball over there and die…again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Zarra's POV

I felt strange after Sky was done talking. I felt like my heart had turned dark, like it sank to the bottom of my feet.

"Zar," Sky said in a rough, husky voice. "Your turn." She then turned her back a little, and sniffled.

"Ok, I died on Halloween. Strangely enough, me and my friends, and my mom were all hookers for Halloween. There was this guy who had been stocking all the way up from when we started trick-or-treating to when we got back to my house. He shut off the car he was in, and my mom walked towards the car. I remember how her high heels clicked on the cement. He rolled down his window and muttered something to my mother. My mother just shook her head and walked away. He then turned back on his car and drove off. After that we brought all of my friends home. Mey Lee was the last to go home. Before I could get to her door step the car that my mother saw before drove up and parked right infront of her house. Mey Lee was scared, she didn't know what to do, so she asked me and my mother inside. My mother looked at her and said: no, it is ok we will take care of this creep. She took my hand and we walked towards the car. I was getting nervous, my knees were shaking. I looked at my mother. She looked like she was getting tense as well. When we got up to the car the man rolled down the window. He stared down at me with big devil-ish eyes, and a wide evil grin. He asked my mother how we were tonight. My mother did not answer. My mother said: I would prefer it if you would stop following us and scaring my kid and her friends, so please stop following us and leave us alone. At that, the grin on the man's face looked like it had been blown off by the wind. He rolled up his window and drove off. As my mother and I walked down the street, we were getting close to the cemetery where my friends and I used to play soft-ball. We were walking past the cemetery when the same car from before parked right infront of us. The man walked out, looking angry. Then I heard a door slam on the passenger side. My mother told the man that she had thought she told him to leave us alone. The man said that his son wanted a little revenge on me. Revenge? What had I done to deserve revenge? As if she had been reading my thoughts, my mother asked what kind of revenge? The boy walked to his father and took out a gun from his pocket. I heard a gun-shot, then pain flowed through my body like a thousand hot, aching knives. Then I was here." I said no more, but turned away from the group so they would not see my tears.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Iggy's POV

'Wow' I thought 'what a way to die'

"Basically I was betrayed by someone I called family." I didn't need to say anymore because that was what happened.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Fang's POV

Silence……….my usual.

Zarra's POV

"Okay now that our life stories have been spilt, except for a certain someone, Fang. Why don't we go on to a much more happier chapter of our lives?" I asked.

"Like what we are dead. What could be so happy about being dead." Iggy asked.

"The glass is always half full!" Sky said.

"Or half empty." Fang said.

"It doesn't matter, it should always be a reason to refill the cup." I said. Even though we were talking/arguing over two trampolines, our meanings still got across. Unless you are emo then you would just drink the cup.

"Speaking of water, what do you need to do to get a glass of water in here?" Iggy asked.

"What the hell would you need it for you are dead a zombie practically." I said

"I am thirsty is that a problem?" Iggy asked

"Well ya you are DEAD how do you except to get water down you throat."

**We did it!!! This chapter took about an hour to write, with a lot of "foofees", drama, and a bit of…choking to finish. Yet, it will be worth it when we put it up. Even all of the swearing that INUcarrot did at the computer will have paid off when we post this up. Anway, I would like you to know that INUcarrot's vocabulary has spread widely, and here she is now. UGGGG!!!! GUESS WHAT I LEARNED A NEW WORD IT IS CALLED DUOCHE BAG. There you have it folks. INUcarrots new word of the year. OH YA AND GUESS WHAT I LOVE FANG AND OTHER HOT GUYS ON THE INTERNET.!!!!!!!!!!!! So stupid. So stupid. Here is a copy of INUcarrot's report card:**

**English : F-**

**Math: U**

**Social Studies: B-**

**Science: A- (she likes to explode things far too much.)**

**Reading: don't even go there.**

**Family Consumer science: B+**

**Art: C-HEHEHHEHEHEHEHE I SUCK AT DRAWING STICK FIGURES AND JUST ABOUT EVRYTHING ELSE TO DO WITH DRAWING. And painting, sculpting, architecture, building, and just about…life. Teehee, wild MAGIC user siging out, before INUcarrot kills me.**

**FIN**

**P.S. SHE WILL NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN. OH AND REALLY I GOT REALLY GOOD GRADES ON MY REPORT CARD. Ya right… except for that math…**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY** GUESS** WHAT IT IS INUcarrot AND WILD CHILD IS ALSLEEP SHE IS BEING A F YOU KNOW YA SO. I was not!!! I am awake, but I was doing what NORMAL people do at 3 a.m. YA WELL I AM NOT MORLA. Morla? One of INUcarrots special abilities we are working through is her spelling. She also has random blonde moments more times than not. OMFG I LEARNED A NEW WORD TODAY IT IS CALLED THE MAGCALI LEOPLARADON. Wtf???? You spelled the big word right, but what the heck is magcali? DUH!! EVERTONE KNOWS ABOUT THE MAGCALI NUMBER 69 DUH. Ya well I think we can stop this conversation now. STAAT THE FREEKIN STORY NOW. Where the hell did you come from? Boston? Staat? Paak the caa in the graaage.?!?!?!?!?!?! Nm, I don't want to know. SOMETHING TO DO WITH BIG WORDS !!!**

**Four years later……………………………………………………………………………**

"I'm hyper!!!!" Sky screeched as she bounced her way around the tramp. Once, twice, thrice, four times, enough times to make me dizzy.

"We noticed" I said dryly. We were supposed to be asleep, like everyone else, but of course there is Sky, trying to jump her way…where? To heaven? Maybe…

"I'm not going to stopuntil you jump." She sad, an evil grin forming on her face.

"Fine." I said. An early defeat usually was an early turn in time. Usually.

"Get up get up and jump jump jump jump." Sky sang cheerfully

"Alright alright I am up!" I said

"Good now jump!!" Sky yelled out to the sky ( **a/e wild MAGIC thinks this is halrious**) I started jumping up and down. My feet slowly lifting off the tramp and into the air. I was starting to feel awake now. I felt more more awake as I continued to jump. I liked the feeling, whatever it was. I liked it a lot. It flowed through my whole body. I kept on jumping and smiling, laughing, enjoying myself. Then for a split second in the air everything seemed to slow down. Things seemed to get brighter. For in that split second in the air I felt a different feeling then I was when I was just jumping on the tramp, I felt free. I felt the wind woosh past me and time went on. I slowly stopped bouncing and made my way back to the tramps floor. 'I have never since being in the live world felt this way before. Pure, alive, free.'

Suddeny, I felt the urge to change. I can not really explain much more than that. I just wanted to change. Standing up again, I slowly started to bounce. Faster and faste, higher and higher. Soon I was jumping high enough to see lots of tramps that I could not have before. I then closed my eyes, and let the sensation of _change _overcome me. The air changed slowly. It turned from the dead, warm, non-existent wind to a crisp, slightly bone chilling thrill ride for my lungs. I never wanted it to go away, but still it changed. Now it became heavier, and drier. I opened my eyes to see trees. TREES! They were everywhere, in-between the tramps, in empty spaces, everywhere. I stopped bouncing to see Sky staring blankly at all of the trees.

"Wh…what are those things?" She asked.

"Those are trees." I whispered to her, and hugged her. "They are part of nature."

"They are so beautiful." She whispered, and then she stood, and tried to go onto the boys trampoline from ours. We had never been able to go onto anyone else's tramp before but ours, and no one but us could get onto ours. Now her face was set, her mouth was a small, concentrating line. She slowly started to bounce, then angled her body so that she could jump across, something we hadn't tried, for fear of falling off. The gods said if we fall off, we will be put in hell for all of eternity. Not something we were interested in.

"I DID IT!!!!" a cheerful screech awoke me from my flashback, and I saw Sky on Fang and Iggy's trampoline. She smiled so big I was sure her face would be cut in half by it. I smiled back, but was not really listening to her, because I was staring at Fang's face.

"Ummm… tell me how you got here?" Fang asked. His face was utter confusion, although he also looked a bit…happy? Hopeful? I wasn't sure anymore, it had been so long since I had seen such strange expressions. I felt happy, too but something was not right. I think, it was because I was alone, but I am not sure. I wondered what would happen if I went on the other one, too. So, getting up, I started to bounce near the edge of our tramp, like I had seen Sky do only about a minute before. Trying to angle my body like she had, I guess I failed, because as soon as I jumped off, I overshot, flew over their tramp, and landed on the ground in a small huddle.

"Ow" was I all I could get out before I heard Sky rush to the other side of the tramp. And yell

"Zarra, get up here now." _Ping_ . It was far away at first, but then slowly getting closer. _Ping_ _ping_ _ping_ _ping_ _ping_. It was getting closer and closer, I felt like I was getting closer to the ground. Soon enough itwas face first on the ground. I breathed in cold air_, ping ping ping_. I was going faster and faster. I was starting to cry I could feel the wet salt rolling down my eyes. "Zarra get up here now!" Sky yelled out to me.

"I can't, I can't get up!" I yelled to her. The pings were getting closer and closer I could almost feel them on top of me, then I felt nothing no ground at my body no ping just the air against my face. I almost was about to cry thinking I was being brought to hell by one of god's angels when I looked up at a face. It was Fang, he brought me up here! But how?!? Then I looked behind him and there I saw jet black wigs. They were remarkable I didn't even know what to say I just stared at his wigs then to his face. Our eyes meant. There he was the hottest guy I know staring at me and me staring right back at him. When our eyes meant like that I could see the dark black loneliness in them yet there was a tad bit I of love in them hope. "Fang I…. I …..thanks!" then I through my arms around him and gave him a hug. Slowly his arms moved around my waist. Fang thank you so much!" I didn't know what else to do so I gave him a peck on the cheek nothing wrong with that right? I felt my face heating up, as did his.

"Uh…" Fang seemed to have run out of ideas to say, so he just kept flying around his trampoline. I wondered why he didn't just land when I heard it. _PING!!! _Fang's grip on me got tighter, and as I was sure that everything had gone completely wrong, Sky screeched errily into the night,

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!"

**Haha. Cliffy. Haha, I know, we are so mean. INUcarrot has changed a bit, she got bored. Now she is INUcarrot**_**1**_** big difference, huh? Uh huh, she's weird. And she likes the song I'm an Emo Kid. It is really funny. Here comes the emo girl now. DEAR DIARY MOOD APITHETIC MY LIFE I SPIERLING DOWNWARD. I OCULDN'TGET ENOUGH MONEY TO SEE BLOOD ROMANCE AND SUFECATING ME DRY CONSERT WHICH SUCKS BECAUSE THEY PLAY SOME OF MY FAVORTIE SONGS LIKE STABE MY HEART BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND RIP APART MY SOUL AND OF CORUSE STABBY RIP STAB STAB. AND IT DOES'T HELP THAT I CAN'T GET MY HAIR INTO THAT FLIPPY THING THAT THAT GUYS CAN DO SOMEDAYS I'M AN EMO KID!!!!!!!!! LOOK IT UP ON YOU TUBE FUNNY STUFFF. DAMB I WISH I WAS ZARRA. She is soo completely weird. If she was Zarra, shed be dead! BUT I WOULD HAVE FANG… uh huh. Love sick anyone? Uh huh!**

**Until next time my dears, **

**wild MAGIC user (WiLd ChIlD)**

**and**

**SPECAIL GIRL INUcarrot1**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, as you can probably tell from our last chapter, INUcarrot1 can not spell for her life. At all, so I would get used to guessing at what she is trying to say. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. We are on chapter 5, and only INUcarrot1 has reviewed. That is it. I am starting to get depressed, and you guys wont like that. So please, just click that little violet button on the bottom of the screen.**

**OK SO IF YOU ARE DEPRESED THEN SING 'THE GIRLS GOT RHYTHEM THE GIRLS GOT RHYTHEM BACK SEAT RHYTHEM' OH YA I LOVE THAT SONG, BUT ANYWAY IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I KNOW WHAT YOUR USER NAME IS SO WHATCH IT!!!!! LOTS OF LOVE FROM INUcarrot1!!!**

**Sky's POV**

The air changed again. I thought it was strange that first time, but now it was terrible. The air turned from crisp to cold. I started to shiver, and had to be close to someone to stay warm. I could pick either the 2 stupid guys, or Zarra. Not a hard choice. I sat next to Zarra. We sat for a while, before Zarra said,

"I want to know what that pinging thing was, and I want to know why the seasons keep changing."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "The pinging? I don't know, but what do you mean the seasons? They are changing?" I had forgotten almost everything from earth in the 10 years that I had been here, but I had not forgotten fear. That is what flowed through my body freely now.

"Seasons, when the weather is warm, or cold, or in-between. You mean, this hasn't happened before here?" I looked at her for awhile before saying

"No. I don't remember this from my…prior life. I don't remember anything. Except pain, and fear, and …never mind." I turned away from her and from Fang and Iggy. I had never shown much emotion but happiness here. Now something fell from my eye onto my cheek. "What?" I asked softly, and wiped my eye with my hand. It was a tear. Water. It felt so happy in my hand. I smiled through watery eyes, and held it up to my face. I started to laugh, and that is when it happened. Zarra exploded, but it was red, everywhere. And it hurt.

**Zarra's POV**

Red, all I could see was red. Flames in gulfed me. I had no where to run or hide. I was covered in fire. 'What's going on' I thought. Then I felt something strange. A slight tingling feeling in my stomach. It was going through my whole body. And soon enough it was to my heart and mind. 'The fire doesn't even hurt.' What is happening to me? I was starting to feel dizzy. I felt warm. I mean of course I would, but it was just not right warmth. It was lonely the fire had an empty feeling to it. I could hear screams of pain from Sky. 'I have to stop, but how!?!' my hair was a dark blood red and my eyes I think they were a blood red color as well. My head was cramped with thoughts. Then it went blank and the only people I could think of were 'Sky, Iggy, and _Fang_.'

**Fang's POV**

Zarra, what was wrong with her, and why was she on fire? I have to do something. I have to. I did what the first thought came to mind. I ran up to her and grabbed her around the waist. I pulled her close to me she was struggling a bit, but then she stop and she fell limp in my arms. Her eyes were blood red and they matched her hair. She looked beautiful and exotic. I turned to do flock report, when I remembered…

Iggy was cramming himself into tighter and tighter balls, I nearly laughed at how small he was. I forgot to check up on Sky, because Zarra was coming around…in my arms.

**Zarra's POV**

I awoke in Fangs arms. They were warm, comforting, safe, and FANG'S ARMS. **(a/e I WANT TO BE ZARRA. INUcarrot1.)** I screamed and fought his arms. He dropped me like I was a bag of fire. Maybe that was how I felt, I don't know, I was kind of on panic mode over here. I mean, I had just exploded fire, and my hair was sill blood red, though darkening bit by bit. I heard soft crying, and looked over at the general direction that the noise was coming from. All I saw was a lump of….brown? It was quivering, and parts of it were on fire. I looked around for Sky. She wasn't there.

"Where is Sky?" I asked, venom dripping from my voice. If anything had happened to that talking bag…

"She is over there." Iggy said, and nodded to where the noise was coming from. "I think, anyway. I hear something coming from over there." I had nearly forgotten that he couldn't see. It was so easy to! He did not need to see to live on a trampoline. I walked over to the on-fire-brown-blob and touched it. I felt thin skin and veins under my fingers and… water? Basically. It felt like my fingers were washing over clear…solid water.

"Shhh." I said to her, and brushed away the fire. It did not burn me, it did not hurt me. It had to Sky, though. It had left scorch marks where it had hit, and her…something was badly damaged. She unfolded them from around her, and looked at me with big, blue eyes. Yes folks, didn't I say that her eyes were a misty brown? Now they were blue, and watery. Her hair had blue streaks, too. It was not like it's usual. Usually it was big, and fluffy. Now it was limp, curly, and resembled a waterfall. She sniffled.

"You hurt," she said. I did not know what to say. How many times had I told her to shut up? To go away? Now, when I really wanted her to talk, to act normal (like nothing in my life) she was quiet, enclosed. She wouldn't even look me in the eyes. I looked at the odd shape that had formed on Sky's back. They looked like wings. Wings like Fang's, but different. They were water like. The wings were moving. Moving like water would, like you would see in a stream. I wanted to touch them one more time, but I didn't ask her to open them, I was afraid that it might hurt her.

"You are staring." Sky said, and moved her wings uncomfortably, and then it looked like she had nothing underneath the back of her shirt. She smiled up at me, and I felt my heart warm.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much. Do your wings sting?" I asked

"No, but I think you have a problem." Sky said giving a bit of a smirk.

"What?" I looked down at my shirt sleeve, it was on fire. "Oh damb!" I patted my shirt sleeve. I looked up at the rest of them and they were all smirking at me. "Is there something funny!?!" I sneered.

"No of course not, nothing is funny about you. No" Iggy said

"Ya, you guys are lucky that I can't control my ….. ummm…… whatever it is. Heh so ...ahhh... what do you guys want to do?" I asked

"Didn't we already go over this? We are dead we can't do anything." Sky said sounding annoyed.

"Hey guys maybe we should go to bed before God notices we are not there." Iggy said.

"Ya." Fang said

"Night guys." Iggy said

"Goodnight." Sky said.

**An hour later………………………………**

'I think everyone is asleep' I thought. I got up and went to the edge of the tramp. I stared out into the cold crisp night wondering what was out there. If there was even an out there or an else where.

"Hey," I heard a voice say. It was deep and it sounded caring, "what are you doing? You are going to catch a cold sitting there like that." I turned around to see Fang sitting up staring at me.

"Ya like it would matter. I don't even think we can get colds. We are dead." I said

"True, but you never know" He said.

"Fang"

"Ya."

"What was Max to you was she your friend? Or was she your girlfriend?" I asked, a little nervous for the answer.

"She was a friend then a girlfriend then a friend and now …….. she………" he stopped there he said no more. I was afraid to ask anymore, but my mind had one more question in it that was just itching to get out.

"Fang did …. did you ever kiss her or … a girl I mean?"

"Ya. I did. Why are you asking me this any way?" He said emotionless

"I just ….. I …….. don't know. It was kinda and out of the blue question to ask. Sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything."

"Don't worry you didn't" before he could say anymore the tears started rolling down my face like my dam just broke inside me. 'I …… I …… wanted to be the first one he kissed even if he didn't like me I don't care. I_ love him_.'

"Zar, Zarra are you ok?" He asked me coming closer to me.

"No! I am not!" I yelled in a hush, "I wanted to be the first girl you kissed! From the moment I saw you I thought you were ……. I don't know I …….thought you were so freaking hot!!!!" he hide a small smirk on his face. "Fang, I never had the best life. My boyfriend(s) treated me like crap and my mother was always drinking. My father was never around and now ……… now that I find someone I actually ……_love_…….I can't even get close to him because he is dead. And so am I. I hate my dead life, this isn't fair!" Fang took a grip on my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"Zarra you-" that was all he got to say before I got really frustrated and grabbed him close to me and kissed him. Right smack dab on the lips. He was shocked I could tell, so was I, but then we both relaxed and the kiss got more passionate. His tongue was at the entrance of my mouth, begging to come in. I let him. His tongue slithering around inside my mouth, when I stuck my tongue into his and slivered my tongue around in his as well. We stayed like that for almost 10 minuets. It was like being in heaven. (Where ever that was) It was starting to get more intense when I broke the kiss. I was a bit sad. I smiled at him and he gave me somewhat of a smile (I think)

"You know, Fang, you're not a bad kisser that was very enjoyable. I could go for another round!"

"Slut." He said giving me a jokes smile.

**DAMB FANG IS TAKEN! WELL I GUESS I SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT COMING SIGH OH WELL, IT IS OFF TO THE GUYS FROM THE INTERNET!!! YA WELL WILD magic ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW SO I WROTE MOST OF IT BUT SHE WROTE MOST OF THE BEGGINGING SO YA. JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**Now i am here. let me just warn you that i was pondering putting this whole fanfic into the mature section just because of this chapter. if this fanfic isnt on one day, that is where you will find it. i dont think it will have any lemons, but the world will never know. until we write it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**INUcarott1 here with WiLd ChIld (a.k.a, wild MAGIC user, but I like this name better.) Anyway. INUcarott1 is falling asleep, and it is only 7:01. School really drags on you. I fell asleep in Mr. Sartori's science today and Kory had to wake me up. I guess I was snoring. I feel kind of bad now, but it was sooo boring. Anyway, here is the snorer now.**

**I HATE MY SS TEACHER SO MUCH SHE CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE AND NEVER COME OUT EVER AGAIN.!!!!! I guess she isn't so sleepy any more…WELL I AM KINDA I MEAN I HAD TO DO A COUPLE THINGS TODAY LIKE WHATCH KAYLIE, MY LITTLE BRATTY NIECE. Oh, what fun!!! IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH. Jeeze, lets just get Turkey Day out of our heads before thinking about Christmas. Or Hanukkah in my case. GO JEWS!!!!**

**Here is something SPECIAL from the author(S). We are going to describe (in great detail) each of the characters. Except Iggy and Fang. You should know by now. Well, we are going to describe them twice. Once with out them using magic, and once with them using magic.**

**Zarra- is very…sarcastic. Hence the name. She has a bad temper, which is fiery. (Get it? It is a pin!!!!) IT'S A PUN IDIOT!!!!! PUN!!!! Oops. **

**She has light brown hair, with very few curls. It is mostly straight. It falls just below her elbows, and is very light. She has light green eyes. She is wearing (right now) a skirt over jeans (INUcarott1 style) and a white shirt with neon writing. **

**While using magic: She has red hair, flaming red hair. Obviously she is hott, literally. She has glowing red eyes. She is wearing a short, blood red with orange streaks dress. It is up to her thighs, but not very short. It has a halter-top top and shows part of her stomach. **

**Sky- She has dark brown wavy hair that flows down only part of her back, right below her shoulder blades. It is usually big and fluffy, with many fly away pieces. She has hazel eyes, with a mix of green. She wears jeans that are worn to a very light shade. She wears a big black sweatshirt that is heavy enough to keep her warm, but before Zarra came, there was no weather. **

**While using magic: she has dark blue hair with light blue streaks running up and down it. Her eyes change to a light, majestic blue, and so do her wings. While using magic, Sky's wings become what they truly are: water. She can also change into water, though she doesn't know it yet. And neither do you, right? Her outfit doesn't change much, though her sweatshirt is cast aside to expose a loose fitting blue-ish geen-ish shirt with holes in the back for her wings. That basically wraps it up… for now.**

**Now time for the story…duh, duh, duh…**

So I guess my new nickname for a while is "Slut." Not that I enjoy it. Not that I don't punch Iggy or Fang whenever they say it. I can shut Sky up with just a glare. It's good, I guess, 'cause I don't like hitting little kids. So, when Fang called me it one too many times, I decided to go for a little walk, just to get away from him. I had totally forgotten all the rules that the gods had made up. "You can not go off of your own tramp. No visiting others. No touching the ground…" blah, blah, blah. The list went on and on. So I stepped off the tramp, and on to the floor. Actually, as I stepped on to it, it turned into grass and leaves, and I heard a loud gasp from Sky. Fang was watching me with a questioning glare, and Iggy was…clueless.

After walking around for a while, I realized it wasn't so bad. After that my brain kind of wandered off. I thought about being home again, and walking through the forests with my friends. Actually feeling air up against my face for once. Feeling the bone-numbing chill of snow, and the thrill of skiing. After my mind cleared, I realized I was really thirsty. It was strange; I hadn't had that feeling in so long. Nearly four years of having nothing to eat or drink, and only NOW I start to get thirsty? Something was up. And I was about to find out.

_"Ping, ping, ping!!!" _ Faster and faster, closer and closer…I screamed, and ran. Around others' tramps, up and down unknown small hills, crunching through the grass and leaves, I ran. On and On an On. Until I had no more breath, until I was so tired I was sure I was going to collapse. Then I saw it: my tramp, with Sky looking terrified behind me. I poured on the last of my speed as I heard her screech, as I heard once before,

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Haha. That is not where the chapter ends, but I am warning you know: INUYASHA time.

Sky shot up into the air, her blue wings unfurling and catching the dead and still air. It was just enough to lift her up. She looked terrified, and her hair was blue. Like the time when I had exploded, except this time she wasn't…she knew what was happening, I guess. Last time she had been freaked, but she had been younger. Stupider. Now she knew, this was it…this was her destiny. Just as I knew that there was no hope.

I heard one last ping before sprawling flat on my face. The sensation was not new to me, but unpleasant enough. My arms were forced to my sides, flat on the ground, as were my legs. I felt strapped in, like the ground was pulling me in, bit-by-bit… the pings were over me now, loud and fast and annoying. I heard Sky screech, and then something hit me. It was furry and warm. I blacked out after that, whether from pain, or misery, or brain failure, I would never be sure…but I knew where I was immediately.

Once again, this is NOT where the chapter ends, but let tell you something. No, Zarra does not die. Not at all. The furry thing had been Sky's head bumping into her, and she had picked her. Zarra had weighed more that she had expected, and Sky could not hold her for long. When she saw a well, she thought about this new mood she had been feeling since Zarra had started walking. A craving for something. Hoping that she could set Zarra down here, then find the boys and ask them, she placed Zarra on top of the well. She quickly turned, and raced off after the boys.

**Sky's POV**

I raced back to the boy's tramp, and found it easily enough. To my surprise, my tramp, I mean OUR tramp was not there anymore. There was just an empty space. I didn't have much longer to ponder this, because Fang and Iggy flew up to me.

"Where is Zarra?" Fang asked me. Every part of him was rigid with fear. His voice dripped venom, and I felt that if he would be mad enough to bite, I would die for sure.

"I…uh...Just dropped her off at the well a little bit that way…" I said, pointing a half-dead looking arm in the direction of the well. (**Get it? Half dead? Hahahahaha!)**

"Let's go." Fang said. Both boys flew off at top speed in the direction I had pointed. I followed slower, feeling weary to the bone. I looked at my arm. I had touched the ground with it, and it hurt. I winced as I saw the exposed skin. It was scabbed and cut everywhere. It looked like I had dragged it through a fire, then on gravel. I tucked it onto the side of my body. It hurt, but I couldn't let the boys see it. I started to slow down. I couldn't help it. I got slower and slower…

"Help…" I whispered weekly to the wind before falling. Everything went black after that.

**Fang's POV**

I looked back for Sky. Usually she was chatting about something…the way it felt to fly, the weather, asking questions about life. All was silent now, and as I looked back, I saw her fall. Her body sagged to the left, and her wings curled like paper at her back.

"Iggy, stay here." I shouted over my shoulder as I flew/dove after her. 'Please let nothing be wrong!' I thought. I swooped under her and dived back up so that she landed somewhat strangely in my arms. But that was enough. How old was she know? 13. Her face was just starting to look like a woman, with her thin cheekbones accented, and her hair curling into more ring-lits then just…bigness.

"My arm." She moaned into the air. I looked there. Her skin was beaten up and raggedy, and blood gushed freely down it.

"Crap." I whispered, then flew and found Iggy. "She is bleeding. " I told him. "We have to find M…Zarra now and get her to help." I said. I had almost said MAX!!!

"Oh…" Iggy said. It was timed like these when I wondered what god Iggy had pissed off to have the burden of being blind. It must suck.

"She said a well. I see one, straight below us at 9 o'clock. But there is no one there…" My voice crashed in a milli-second as I saw the last speck of light brown hair vanish down the well. I dove after it, shooting Sky's body in first, and then climbing in. It was the thinnest fit I had ever tried to squeeze myself into, and that's saying something. I shot down, and soon I heard Iggy screaming as he came down. I smiled. For all that we might be about to die, I was glad that he was having fun.

Now is the end of the chapter. Unfortunately, INUcarott1 had to leave, so she will not be saying anything special now. She was editing everything I put on, sentence by sentence, over AIM though. Thank goodness for that.

**Well, now that that is done, I am proud to say" cliffhanger!!!! Mwahahahaha. I am evil at heart…**

**I LOVE BANKOTSU YOU GUYS READING THIS MAY NOT KNOW WHO THAT IS BUT HE IS HOT I LOVE HIM :- Inucarott1 over AIM.**


	7. Chapter 7

Yo, was up you shizzles? It's us, the dynamic duo. Uh huh. I know cool English language, and stuff…SHE IS LEARNING WHAT GANGSTER IS. I KNOW ODD. WELL U KNOW WHAT BAND I LOVE THE BAND OF SEVEN GET READY TO MEET THEM CAUSE HERE THEY COME!!!!!

**Well, almost. TEAR DROP. I have to tell you all something first. OH GOD. I am warning all of you one more time. I know there are TONS of you out there. Want to know how many reviews we have? Go take a look.**

**Yeah. Not many. GEE, REALLY? If you guys don't review, we will ….will…NOT UPDATE!!! Yeah that's right. You better review. YA OR I WILL GET MY LOVER BOY TO KILL YOU, BANKOTSU!!! HOTT!!!!!! Holy crap! I am soo scared! YOU BETTA'! Uh huh…**

**Fang's POV (YAY!!!!)**

"HOLY SHIT MY HAND IS THE SAME ON BOTH SIDES!!!" Sky shouted out. She was flipping her left hand from one side to the other in front of her face. Her right arm lay dangling uselessly at her side, red with blood and bruised. The oddest thing was, she was in her magic form. So was Zarra, who laid unconsuencious by my side. I looked at Iggy. He was breathing deeply, obviously asleep. So only Sky and me were awake. I looked at my hand and slowly lifted it up. I put it in-between my eyes, on top of my nose.

"My hand looks the same." I said slowly, with a bit of sarcasm in it.

"OMG I know isn't it cool?" Sky shook her hands at her side while jumping up and down. She looked just like a thirteen year old. I had always thought of her as a little kid, a little three year old, like when she had died. But she had grown up. 'Wow, am I fatherly or what?' I thought.

"Yeah…"I muttered, going back to my silent dark side. It was easier. I looked at Zarra. She was in her magic form, too. She was starting to wake up, and I realized where I was sitting. Zarra was literally in my lap, and her head rested on my knees. I quickly got up; accidentally making her head hit the ground.

"Well gee thank you Fang. Thanks for the massive headache." Sky then ran up to Zarra.

"Look! Don't they look the same? Don't they?" She asked as she shoved her hands into Zarra's face, moving them from the top of her knuckles to her palms.

"That's…nice." Zarra said. She was still groggy from her fall and…everything else. I felt bad for her. Maybe I should…be nice to her…maybe a little more. What ever I was thinking was stopped as 5 people, well 4 and a half. And another half. And one had…ears?

Zarra's POV 

I looked up to see 6…no five…no four…no five...no it's definitely four...no wait, AHHHH! I looked up to see a bunch of …something's coming at us.

"Who are you?" The leader, or so I think, yelled. He pulled out a raggy looking sword and with a flash of yellow light, it turned into a fang. 'Haha, Fang…' Yup…still groggy. He started running toward us, then stopped and yelled something while swinging his sword. A bright yellow light flew towards us, not knowing what it was, I immediately ran out of the way. So did the others. Iggy was apparently up by then, because he ran too. Fang was towing him, and Sky was flying above them, calling out things that I was pretty sure were somewhere along the lines of "Stop!" or maybe "Fuck off!" I felt pride for the little girl soar in me, but then something stopped me. A giant boomerang came flying towards the others and me.

"What the hell?" I screamed. "AHHH!" I dove out of the way, behind some 2-D trees. I looked up and saw the leader. I could see him completely now. He had silver hair and a red kimono…I think that that is what they call them. And he had…_dog ears????_ Yes, little silver dog ears were pointing out of the top of his head. But that wasn't the part that worried me. That was the simple fact that he was running towards my hiding place. Obviously he knew I was behind the 2-d tree. 'Not very good protection if you ask me…' I thought. I was about to run when I something sparked inside of me.

"I am not going to give up this time." I whispered to the wind, hoping it would give me courage. I walked out towards him calmly, and held out my hand. I let my rage and fear blast out in a blast of fire headed straight towards him. He blocked it easily. I tried what came to my mind first. Putting my hands to either side, I swung my arms in circular motions, back and forth. They got closer together and faster and faster. As I got faster the fire's heat built, until it probably reached 100,000,000,000 degrees F. I flung it at him, letting a wild cry escape my mouth. He was immediately knocked out, and strewn to the ground, eyes closed. I put my hands back down to my side, slowly calming myself down.

"Inuyasha!" A girl screamed. I turned around to see a girl in a school uniform running towards the dog-daemon, tears flowing down her face freely. I felt kind of bad, until I realized he had been trying to kill me. He had been trying to kill us. But, being the softhearted girl that I am, I ran over to the dog-thing. I was about to help him when the girl took out an arrow and put it to the string, whispering deathly,

"Don't touch him."

"Look, I am only trying to help. I am sorry for what I did…I think…but he was trying to kill me!" I said. I didn't even know who he was for Christ sakes!!!

"Zarra?" I heard a pathetic, small voice plead from the sky. The girl looked up. Her eyes slowly widened, until they nearly popped out of her anime face.

"How is she…why is she…how?" She asked.

"She can fly." Fang said, seemingly materializing out of nowhere. The girl quickly turned around to see him and Iggy walking out of the 2-D forest. 'How come they can hide in there?' I wondered.

"Who, Who are you people?" She asked.

"I could ask the same from you." I replied coolly.

"Uh." She said.

"Kagome!" the girl with the giant boomerang yelled.

"Sango!" The girl- Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome stand back! Grab Inuyasha!" The guy-who looked like a monk- yelled.

"No wait!" Kagome yelled back. "I can handle these…things." She said, her eyes motioning to Sky in the sky, who was rapidly losing altitude.

"CRAP!" I yelled. Before I could even get back up, the little cat that was part of the troop turned into a giant saber-toothed Cat. She jumped into the sky and caught Sky and brought her safely to the ground. **(Wow, maybe I should have named her something else…) **

"Ow." Inuyasha was now moving. He looked at me. "Kagome!" He said, as if he was scared of me. Little old me! Maybe he was…I don't know.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, she is ok. I guess." Kagome said, turning her back on me to look Inuyasha in the face.

"HER!!! She isn't ok!!! She nearly killed me! She's a freaking'-"

"Sit boy." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's neck glowed and his face made a crater in the dirt.

"HEY!" He screamed, though it came out more of a "hegh!"

"Now shut up, for two seconds so that I can think!" Kagome said. She looked at me. "You won't hurt any of us?" She asked, with a dagger stare at my direction.

"Not if we don't have any good reason to." I said flatly.

"Fine" she said, and turned back to the dog-daemon.

End. Next chapter coming up…right now! YAY. Soon, anyway. It may not be up right away. Be patient. We will finish it somehow before the end of the night.

**Love ya'll! **

**I LOVE BAN BAN YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS BANKOTSU!!!!!!! HOTT HOTT HOTT!!!-TA!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**We are not going to say much. INUcarott1 only has a little time left to be over my house, so we are just going to wing it! BOO YEAH!!!**

**Zarra's POV**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Miroku! You perv!" I shouted.

"Lady Zarra-," but he got cut off by my and Sango's handprint being imprinted on his face.

"Haha." Sky taunted. She had grown to like these strange 2-D situations.

"Haha. Just wait until you get older and this pervert touches you like that!" I said back to her. Her smile faded, to be replaced with a look of total sickness.

"Okay, okay, now you two stop it." Kagome said. All of a sudden her head wept around, and her nostrils flared. "Inuyasha, I sense a sacred jewel shard!" She said.

"And I smell grave-yard soil." He said as his head perked up.

"Inuyasha, is that you? Oh! I love your ears!"

"Is that a guy I hear?" Iggy asked.

"Uh…yes…" Inuyasha said. He took out his teatsiga, or his sword/fang. I looked up to see 7 seemingly normal men standing in our path. Sky was already unfurling her wings, but I shook my head at her. I wanted her to fly ONLY as a last resort. I didn't want these men to see her wings. I mouthed to her "water only" and she nodded.

"Well, Inuyasha," A **SEXY** voice said. "I guess we meet again."

"Oh joy. Bankotsu?" Kagome said.

"I thought I killed you." Inuyasha said. 'Aren't they happy people?' I wondered.

"Well, you know. A sacred jewel shard here and there really does help." He said.

"Oh my god!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Damn, he is hott!" I immediately covered my mouth with my hand, and blushed a deep crimson. Fang looked at me with a confused look. "Not anything-what am I saying?" I quickly covered my mouth…again.

"Not now." Sky muttered under her breath.

"Are we going to fight or not?" Bankotsu yelled.

"Yes, yes we are." I yelled.

"What?!?!?!?!?" Sky shrieked.

"Well, let's get to it!" The 7 men started to run towards us. One took out claws, one started to blow fire, one just lifted up a tree. One took out a poison bottle, one took out a sword, and the one who was hott took out a seriously big sword.

"Uh…" I said. 'What had I gotten us into?' Before I knew it, I was face to face with the hott one.

"Well, gee, think I am hott do you?" He asked me, staring straight into his eyes. He gave me what looked like signature smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't think of- oh my god, what am I doing?" I couldn't believe what was coming out of my trader mouth. Then I heard running. He was coming at me with his giant halberd. I was about to run when my hand caught on fire, and then my hand was grasping something. My fire was solid, and purple. It looked like a sword, but flames engulfed it, making it look like it danced from one spot to another.

"Uh." I said, but then I burned me. I looked up to see that Bankotsu was literally on top of me. I thrust it out towards him. It felt strange in my hand, but then it seemed to tale over my hand. I no longer had control of my hand; it made my hand move. I was relieved, because I had no clue how to use the curst thing. Before I knew it, I no longer had control of my body, I could only see. I was fighting Bankotsu like a Pro. He was starting to back off. Thank goodness!

"Lets go guys." He said suddenly. They all backed off and ran. He yelled back to me "See ya sexy thing!" Giving me his signature smirk. I cursed him under my breath.

"How are they alive?" Sango asked.

Just then Sky came running from a huge wall of water that I hadn't noticed, smiling like she was proud of herself.

"Look! I can do that!" She yelled.

"That's great Sky, but you can't stop it!" I yelled, as the water wall came rushing forward.

"Right, that could be a problem." She said. She out her hands on the thing and it stopped its progress. She began to shake and pulse uncontrollably. Her hair became bigger, fighting the hairpins keeping it down. Suddenly the whole wall convulsed, and everyone was sprayed with TONS of water.

"Holy shit!' I heard a distant yell. I am guessing it was one of the band of 7 members. I was dragged under water, as was everyone else. I was under water, and I couldn't see anything. I swam up to grab up some air. When I came up I couldn't see anyone. I panicked, and then Iggy popped out of the water.

"Someone explain to me right now" He roared.

"Sky can actually control big waves, and a lot of water." I said. Fang popped up, and so did Inuyasha.

"Dogs don't like water." He moaned.

"Yes they do." Kagome said.

"Ugh." Sango said as she popped up. All the others popped up out of the water but one.

"Where the hell is Sky?" I yelled.

"HI!" I heard someone in the sky screech. I looked up to see Sky floating happily, coasting on her water wings. I laughed, and then laughed, and then couldn't stop. It was hilarious all of a sudden that we had almost died at least 15 times in the last hour, and were still alive to tell the tale.

"I am going to kill you." Fang muttered to me under his breath.

"Later," I said. I would talk to him when we were alone. Right now I had bigger fish to fry. Sky was coming down from the sky slowly, looking happier than I had ever seen her, and all of the others looked…wet. I was smiling at them all, thinking how funny all of this was. I couldn't hold all of my laughs in, but I had no choice. Something pulled me under. I was almost running out of breath when I came up for air. It was him that I was facing, Bankotsu. The last thing I remember I remember before blacking out was my stomach hitting the water as I fell.

**The end. Told you we would get through it.**

**BANKOTSU IS SO HOT HOTT HOTT!!! SO GLAD HE AINT TAKEN. INUcarott1 signing off.**

**WiLd ChIlD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi dear readers, it is us, WiLd ChIlD and INUcarott1, I was at her house today so yeah. her sister called her Goth today and she got pissed. She asked me if I liked the spikes she wore, but I like the prep clothes more. Well not really the prep, but I like American Eagle and Eggs, which everyone calls prep for some strange reason. I make my own fashion statements like pants OVER Uggs, and stripes with plaid.**

**I am just cool like that, it is how I roll. INUcarott1 just went to the bathroom, so I guess I will just keep writing. Waiting…waiting…waiting…ha-ha. Lmao. Lalalalalaalallaaaaaaa. Pain without love, pain cant get enough, pain I like it rough, cause id rather feel pain than nothing at all…something INUcarott1 is playing. It is catchy. I like Crank That. **

**INUcarott1 was here, but she went to terrorize her niece Kaylie. She is cute, but annoying.**

**I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN LIVE WITH THIS FAMILY. THEY CAL ME GOTH BECAUSE I WEAR BLACK, I MEAN WHAT THE F??? I WANT TO BE LIKE ZARRA, IT ISNT FAIR. I WORE A SPIKED BRACELETTE AND NOW THEY START GETTING ME IN TROUBLE, AND I AM GETTING PISSED OFF. IF YOU COULD SEE ME NOW, I WOULD RIP YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU CALLED ME GOTH. I AM NOT SOME IDIOT WHO IS GOING TO GO SHOOT PEOPLE. THAT IS NOT WHAT GOTH IS. THAT IS STEREO TYPEING. IF YOU THINK THIS IS GOTH: WEARING BLACK, DRESSING WEIRD, WORSHIPING THE DEVIL, AND LIGHTING SMALL KIDS ON FIRE, THAN YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN. (Setting small kids on fire is insane, not goth…insane not goth…I shall try to remember.) AL OF THIS BECAUSE MY SISTER WANTS ME TO BE PREP, AND NOT ATHLETIC. SHE IS GAY LIKE MY TOHER 2 SISTERS. MAN I DON'T GET IT. I WAS WEARING A SPIKED BRACELETTE AND IT WAS PLAID. NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT, RIGHT? THEN MY DAD SAYS I CAN'T WEAR IT ANYMORE. WELL SCREW HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE MY FAMILY. WELL, ON A MUCH MORE ****BRIGHTER ****NOTE, HERE IS THE STORY AND STUFF. OH YEAH, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING. "WHAT WAS THE POINT IN READING ALL OF THAT?" OH WELL, BAN BAN CAN YOU DO THE BAN BAN? CAN YOU DO THE BAN BAN?**

**If you read all of that I am deeply impressed. You should review telling me that you did. Actually, you should just REVIEW!!!! It would make me very happy. Very very very happy!!! Now here is the story! (Finally!)**

**Zarra's POV**

I woke up in a cave. A very small one. Someone stood over me, but I couldn't remember who it was at first.

"I told you I would see you soon, sexy." I cold, hott voice whispered in my ear, making the skin on my face blush and tingle.

"I guess you did." I snarled, not yet awake enough to give a mature answer. 'Somebody get me out of this nightmare!' I thought.

"Ohhh…" He murmured as he massaged my neck.

"Stop." I whispered. It was like I was drowning, never really reaching the surface, but never really drowning. It was terrible, I had to stop what he was doing, but I couldn't move. I called on my fire, my one savior. But it slipped in and out of my grasp. I couldn't make it come to me, and the more I tried, the harder I became. I barely stifled a cry, or maybe a moan of pain, but stifled it I did. Instead a silent tear ran down my cheek from my eyes.

"What are you crying for lovely? Nothing to get scared about, I don't kill until the last minute. But I think I will give at least 2 minutes or so. At least not until…well, you know. You know you have a nice body, the only thing missing is those breasts of yours, but that's ok." he gave me a smirk saying "sexy I want you."

"What do you want from me?" I whispered to him, but not looking directly at him.

"I want you on top babe, what else? Now feel better, we need to get going. I need to see my brothers soon. It is hard being away from them, I mean-"

"You don't have to give me the whole story." I managed to scowl. That didn't do anything but turn him on more.

"I would watch who you are talking to." he stroked my face all the way down my leg. Then he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You could be getting yourself into trouble. You wouldn't want that, would you?" I turned my head as much as I could away from him.

"You are nothing, nothing but a bastard." I sneered at him.

"I like you, you can be naughty, too. It is ok if you want to be. I mean, some of the guys might like that. I mean, they haven't seen much of a woman in a while. Neither have I, well at least not since…" He trailed off. I stared at him blank faced, not that I had much of a choice. I couldn't do much with my face, anyway. I know now though that he had someone. Love! That is what can get me out of here! I thought. I can do this, I just have to use love and s to lure him in. well, not the s part, but in a sexy kind of way. I turned to say something to him when he turned and got up and walked away. 'What? What?' I thought. 'I thought he was going to… to what ever. He was probably going to sleep, he did look tired. What?!!! Am I…AHHH what the hell? Am I showing emotions and worry towards him? You know what? I am going to go to sleep! I am going to get some rest, and I am going to go with the flow. I need to get some info from this totally** HOT** guy. Yeah… I will put this plan into action tomorrow. Yeah, but for now I would like to sleep, yes sleep!'

"Ugg." was all I managed to get out before my eyes closed and I was once against in my dream world.

**Sky and Inuyasha and Gang's POV but Sky's narrative**

"What the hell? Where did they take her? Crap!" Fang shouted, punching a nearby tree, making his knuckles bleed and be bruised.

"That is not helping." I said. I hated this just as much as he said. She was my older sister, more than that. She was the one who taught me about trees, about nature, about the world. The memory brought tears to my eyes which I quickly swiped away with the back of my hand.

"I hate to interrupt…" Inuyasha began. I don't know why, maybe because he was interrupting my mourning, or maybe because I was just mad and needed to take it out on someone.

"SIT BOY!" I screamed at him. It came out hoarse and sad. He went flying back and through a bridge which he had been standing on. Kagome leaned over the cliff and said,

"He just keeps going, and going…and going" She said. She seemed impressed. 'Wow, I can do it too!' "and going…and going..and OHHH!" a look of disgust came over her, "That is going to hurt in the morning." she said.

"I didn't do it." I said. She laughed.

"I wish I could that, too." she joked. "So how do you do that? Did you give him a necklace, too?" she asked me.

"Necklace?" I asked.

"There is a necklace I gave him that controls him, so when I tell him to sit, he sits." She said.

"SKY!" I heard from the bottom of the chasm. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I laughed so hard I was sure I had blown a lung.

"Shut up for a minute, Sky." Iggy said.

"Why?" I asked, crawling closer to him. He was usually nice to me, sometimes.

"I think I hear something." He said.

"Something bad?"

" I am not sure…it just sounds weird." I let out an exasperated sigh and let out my wings unfurl. They felt so cramped after the long hours not flying. I felt freer in the sky then the ground. I guess my name was smartly given.. Zarra ….STOP! I took off suddenly, letting the wind whip against my cheeks as I speed up to about 100 miles an hour. The wind grabbed at my tears and dried them. I smiled, it felt so good!

"Ahhhhhh…." letting myself slowly slow down, I coasted and looked at the world below me. There wasn't much, just 2-d trees, people, villages, and so on. I miss the tramps of my old home, oh death. They at least made sense to me. I turned back slowly. It was starting to get dark, and it wasn't safe to fly at night. I might never find my way back.

When I got back to camp Fang was waiting for me. He slug his arm around my shoulders. Tear marks ran down his face. I flipper out, I don't know why. I shoved his arm off my shoulders and ran off into a far corner and wrapped my wigs around myself. I made my breathing slow. I was hungry, I was tired, I was sad, and I was lonely. I made myself forget all that and let calmness creep over me up my skin. I settled there, and I soon fell asleep.

**OHH BAN BAN CAN YOU DO THE BAN BAN CAN YOU DO THE BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN. I NOW I CAN AND WILL HELL YA!!! HE IS HOT. YOU GUYS AND GALS KNOW WHTA I MEAN. WELL THE GALS DO AND SOME GUYS. YA SO ANYWAY I AM SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO READ WHAT I WROTE BEFORE. IT WAS GAY! AND REALLY I DON'T HATE MY FAMILY. I AM JUST REALLY PISSED OFF AT THEM. BUT YOU KNOW I WILL TRY TO BE MY DUMB CLUELESS SELF AND OH YA SARCATIC. YOU KNOW LATER LOSERS HEHEH I MEAN IT REALLY NO NO I DON'T BY BYE !!!**

**I am not going to spell-check that. Leaving it as it is…too many mistakes. Maybe spell check will get it. Oh well, w.e. I will start the next chapter tonight with INUcarott1, so later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**YO!!! I WROTE A NEW STORY ABOUT …YA IF YOU WANT TO READ IT GO TO ANIME INUYASHA THEN LOOK!! YAYA IT IS CONFUSING, VERY. YA….. MMMMMMMM. YA LOVELY. I KNOW. YA. LEOPERONDON YA A MAGICAL ONE THAT IS FOR SURE. OH YA. I LOVE BAN BAN 333333333333. YEP MMMMMMMMMMMMMM.**

**Yeah, my other stories are being put on hold, though I will update at some random points…later. Reviews are very welcome, wink wink nudge nudge. I may update more if I get more reviews. INUcarott1 is scaring me. No big surprise. Anyway, yeah…I have no more to say. We are going outside now. I have one message: Sush Bucks. Figure it out. Or don't.**

**Zarra POV**

I awoke to a whispered conversation. I looked up to see who it was. I guess I had more ability to move my face and body now. I saw Bankotsu and woman…no a man…no it was a woman…no it was deffinitly a man talking to him. I wasn't sure what they were saying, but I could make out a few things.

"Fang……..Iggy……Sky……Inuyasha……Kagome……Sango……Miroku……Shippou……" In between each of the name's was about a 10 seconds of babble that I couldn't make out. Maybe they were descriptions…or maybe they were reports.

"Who are these people, they weren't with Inuyasha before. Why are they with him now? And what are they? I don't get it!! I am going to go mad. Why is my Inuyasha with more women? He doesn't need any more! They are all ugly!" the women/man said.

"Not all of them. That Zarra has some body. I would love that all over me!" I gave myself a disgusted look. 'Why me? Why not Kagome or Sango! Hell Inuyasha, not me anyone but!' I moved a bit.

"I guess someone is up. What took you so long? I thought you might be dead that wouldn't be fair I want to kill you." He gave me a sexy smirk.

"Oh big brother don't go flirting with that poor excuses for a women I mean com on!" my face flared up in anger. "You are very lucky I can't get up. I would kick you both in the balls!" Bankotsu got up before the he-she did, and walked over to me. He grabbed my neck and pulled me to my feet.

"I would like to see you try." He whispered in my ear. "You are pathetic, a mere woman, you are no good, not for anything but killing.

"Bastard." I said. I was losing oxygen. I could feel my face turn purple. Then he let me go. My neck throbbed. I sucked up as much oxygen as I could before heving and hoing.

"Jakotsu, leave. Start heading to the mountains. GO!" He immediately got up and ran out of the cave with his sword in his strap. I stared at Bankotsu watch Jakotsu leave. Bankotsu stared back at me.

"He wants you dead." He said simply.

"Who?"

**With Inuyasha and the gang……**

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha leaned up against a tree, sleeping, Sango was actually sleeping with Miroku, Iggy was sleep in a tree (Idk how he got up there) Sky, the poor thing, is curled up in a ball in the dark corner, and Fang is more than likely flying to get some stress off his shoulders or wings. Him, Iggy, and Sky are taking this all really hard. I feel so bad for them. I want to get her back, I really want to help. But there is not much we can do we don't even know where Bankotsu took her, not to mention the fact that he is supposed to be dead! He is a freaking zombie, again. But still good looking. I decided that when I first meant him.

"What are you thinking about?" Iggy asked me from the tree.

"I don't really know."

"Oh." I felt bad for him. Not only did he miss Zarra, but he couldn't even see. I heard some of the trees limbs break. I looked around. Fang had landed in one of the trees.

"What was that!" inuyasha's head perked up.

"It was just Fang." I said.

"Oh. What are we going to do about Zarra?" inuyasha asked.

"Well what can we do, Bankotsu got a lot stronger, then last time. Him and his band. And I didn't sense any jewel shards in them. They were around not in them." I said.

"What can we do?" Sky said depressingly.

"Shut Up, Sky. We will get her back. We just need to think." Fang wasn't very happy sounding at all.

"We are dead how can we think. Last time I checked dead people don't have brains" my eyes popped out of my head. Inuyasha turned his head slowly, Miroku and Sango woke up.

"You guys are dead?!?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed. Sky turned to me and simply said

"Yes, what's the big deal?"

"You are dead that means that you are like Bankotsu. You are a zombie." Sango said. Sky gave her a glare.

"We are nothing like him. We are not zombies! We never came back from the dead, we just landed here. We were seeing what we could do then something happened. Zarra went for a walk and then I followed her..."

"Then there was a noise and we had to go get them before they ended up in hell. We didn't really want that. Fang took off so did I. When we found Sky she was trying to make sure Zarra didn't fall down the well and…" then Fang chimed in

"Sky was trying to get her before and she hurt her arm and had to lean her near the well and went to go get me. Then she started falling. And I had to go get her before she hit the ground. Then once I caught her I saw Zarra falling down the well. I went to go catch her I had to throw Sky in the well-"

"YOU HAD TO WHAT!!!???" Sky yelled.

"Wow. Inuyasha would you do that for me?" I asked smiling a bit and putting my hands on my hips.

"Uhhhhh." Inuyasha stuttered. That made everyone laugh even Inuyasha. But it didn't make Fang laugh. I am not sure anything could right now, he really loves Zarra.

"Course he would!" Sky said, "Right?" Inuyasha just stared, causing another round of laughs from everyone.

"Haha." Iggy taunted.

"What? It's not like there is anyone here who would do that for you!" Sky teased. That startled everyone into a frenzied laughter.

"So, I say we get a good few hours of traveling before we make another camp." I said.

"Why would we? Wouldn't we be traveling away from Zarra?" Fang asked.

"I don't know. I don't know where he is hiding with her. But, we do have head north. That is where…." I let my voice die out, not wanting them to know what we were going to do.

"Where what?" Sky asked, looking all but innocent.

"Where we have to go." Sango said kindly to Sky.

"So we are going to split up?"

"No." Inuyasha said, looking at me. "We have to stick together. With or without Zara." He looked at Fang, who looked calm, but fury was rolling off of him.

"I am going after her." He said and got up.

"Not alone your not." Inuyasha said, looking at me. It was like he was asking me for some help.

"Against just Bankotsu you might stand a chance… you _might_. Against him and all of his brothers you are dead meat. Worse than that." I said, looking at Fang. He blushed and sat back down.

"I am not leaving with out her." He said.

"I know." Sango said.

**FANG YOU ARE SO NICE, YOU LOVE ZARRA SOMUCH SO CUTE DON'T YOU THINK WILD CHILD??? I LOVE BAN BAN!!#$&()!#$**

**My entire left hand was covered with glue, but then I peeled it off. Now my pinky on my left hand is encased in quick-dry glue. (though it isn't that quick.) You guys are going to love the next chapter!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello good people. I have a little suggestion for you all. That is review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!! it isn't that hard, just tell us how you feel about our confusing story. That's all we ask. Anyway, I am at INUcarott1's house, and we have a perfect idea for what is going to happen next. Kind of strange, kind of sad, no one dies. It is ok though people, all is well…kind of. **

**HERE IS THE THING ZARRA IS A TWO TIMER!!!! OH AND IF YOU KNOW BAN BAN THEN YOU KNOW HE IS A PLAYER, SO YA IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT!!!!! **

**Zarra's POV**

"Nuraku." Bankotsu said. I wished he would look into my eyes when he talks! I though, but trying to keep my composure, I looked at the back of his head and stated,

"Am I supposed to know him?" He sighed.

"He is a half demon who resurrected me." He said.

"You mean, you were dead, too?" I asked.

"You were dead?" He asked, in somewhat of a slight drawl.

"Well..not technically 'was', I still am dead…if you catch my drift." I said uncertainly.

"Not really." He said, moving slightly. I smiled. I had made him nervous, or something along the lines of that.

"Not the brightest light bulb in the bunch, now are we?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked me, finally looking at me…or at least in my general direction.

"Exactly what I said. Let me repeat myself in terms that you can understand: YOUR NOT SMART." I then burst out laughing at his face, which looked totally shocked.

"I'm not am I?" He asked. I fell to the cave floor, laughing so hard my sides hurt. I felt him move towards me. He picked up my hand and started to softly pull me out of the cave. I was completely entranced by the touch of his hand, but I wasn't sure where he was taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Uh… I am not sure of that. But isn't it nice to be out of that cave and walking?" He asked, turning back to me and giving me his infamous smile. One that was so hott, I couldn't help smiling back.

_He is sooo hott!!!_

_But I like Fang!!!_

_But…but…JUST LOOK AT HIM!!!_

_Remember Fang? You like him, too. _

_Oh, he will never know. And he is soooo hott._

_YOU LIKE FANG._

_Bankotsu…Bankotsu…_

**(A/e ZARRA'S THOUGHTS ARE FUNNY. The underlined was her conscience, and the un-underlined are her talking.)**

All of this happened in less than a mili-second, but it all started up again when he smiled…again. 'Uh-oh.' I thought.

He chuckled when I smiled back. It was soooooo unbelievably hot. I felt like melting on the spot, which is probably why I stopped. He looked back, seemingly worried. I guess he knew what was going on inside of my head, because he came and stood closer. And closer. And closer…until he whispered something in my ear. Even though I really wanted to know what he was saying, I have NO IDEA. Then somehow our lips met, and it was…uh, well there is no way to describe your first kiss after you die. Our first, first kiss is a total lie. You are young and you don't know what the hell love is. After you die…well that is, my first, first kiss after Fang. I was so over him…Maybe not. He broke the passionate scene and looked at me, full in the eyes. I got lost in his eyes, how they were the most brilliant, intriguing color of sapphire blue that I had ever seen. A fly-away wisp of my red hair flew onto my forehead and he brushed it away.

I LOVE BANKOTSU TO DEATH. Wait, that doesn't work…oh well. PAST DEATH. He's my hottie braided little…big boy. He was a little taller than me, he was a big boy. Just then he glanced behind me and froze. I stiffened, but didn't dare to turn around.

**Fang's POV, but this starts at the beginning. Right after Bankotsu told Zarra who was out to kill her.**

I was going to search for Zarra. She was on my mind, every moment of everyday. She was in my dreams, and in my nightmares, asking me to save her. I wasn't going to let her down this time. No way.

"Do you see anything?" Sky asked from her position, about 3,000 feet up in the sky. Ok, maybe that is a exaggeration, a BIG one, but it was still pretty high up.

"Nope, not a soul. Do you?" I called back. I was on the ground, walking and occasionally running, searching every hill-side cliff and rook in all trees. Inuyasha was behind me, searching or should I say, sniffing. Kagome and the rest were out to our sides, searching widely and fast. I knew we could never lose them, they were somewhere close. Sky had told me, but I could also feel it.

That's when I heard it. A soft rustling to the side of me, and a softer whisper. Two beings were standing just off to the side of a large tree. I hid behind it and peeked out. I knew who they were instantly. And believe me, I wish I didn't. There was the terrors of terrors, the evil of evil, kissing…kissing!!! He was not only kissing anyone, which might have been fine, but he was kissing her. HER!!! Zarra, or should I say the Back-Stabbing little bitch who I thought, until now, I had loved.

"Do you…oh dear." Kagome had walked up behind me without making a sound and then whispered in my ear. "Oh dear…" She let it hang as they went on…and on. And on. I finally couldn't stand it. I stood up and walked out of the cover of the tree. Bankotsu saw me, and broke off from kissing…her. I saw her stiffen, I could almost read her thoughts. I knew she knew it was me.

"What a surprise." He said, as calmly as if we were old buddies meeting up on the road. I remember vaguely hearing Sky scream out

"Zarra!" But then I punched Bankotsu on his little cheating, idiotic, bastard face. I felt Bankotsu punch me in the stomach before a fire wall, literally, came between us.

"If you two ever…EVER fight again I will.. I'll never speak to either of you. Understood?" Zarra was flying, Red flames licking the bottom of her feet, somehow defying all rules of gravity and fire. Bankotsu looked shocked and I wanted to sneer 'Surprised?' but I didn't. Bankotsu then turned to me, gave me a glare, and turned around and vanished. I spit in his wake.

"Nicely done." Zarra said to me, spit at me in turn, and flew higher. She flew to Sky, somehow hugged in mid-air, and they both flew off together, talking. I wished I could have gone after them, but I knew it was better to just let them be. Kagome walked over to me

"I am so sorry." Kagome said, but I just shook my head and walked away. Iggy met me a few yards away, and together we walked away. Not knowing what was going to happen next. What ever was going to, nothing good will come of it.

**DAH DAH DAHHHHHH. ** **End of book one. Book two coming shortly…more like two minutes. More than likely the same day this came out. It's name shall be…be… **

**LOST IN RANNA. Tadah. Time to go…SPAGHETTI!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**ATTENTION:**_ **We gave up on the Lost in Death series. We are starting this new one with Zarra, Sky, Fang, and Iggy. Also a fifth person. And possibly some flock, lemons, maybe M things….. We've gotten a little more better at writing (A/N.. I read that and w.o.w) And yeah, so we are starting a new series and we don't know what the hell we are doing but we are doing it. **

**And our sped friend is here. She's awesome!! And it is 4:58!!**


End file.
